


Trepidation

by OrionMoka



Series: Wolf's Play [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Steve tells Tony about his parents, Tony kissed Bucky, Tony reacts differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoka/pseuds/OrionMoka
Summary: Tony reacts to the truth.





	Trepidation

Tony was furious. Absolutely furious, and pained, and  _ not at Bucky. _ That caught him off guard. He had expected an immediate reaction towards Bucky, an emotional rage. Imagine his surprise when the man rounds on  _ him _ for  _ waiting so long.  _ Steve has an armful of angry Tony Stark shouting and kicking and trying to punch him, and all he can do is stand there holding Tony’s wrists to prevent him from continuing. How long Steve had waited to tell him, that's what upset him. He wondered just how this happened, barely hearing himself argue with the shorter man. He can see Bucky wide eyed and hiding amusement across the room.

Until Friday interrupts by ripping files out of Steve's phone, and Bucky goes rigid. Stark stops flailing because displayed around the room -- and isn’t he glad they started this conversation privately -- are Hydra's files. Winter Soldier’s files.

Videos began to play on various holo screens without any sound but they’re clear, so perfectly clear. Videos of torture, of the conditioning. Photos mid procedure with Buck’s organs on display. Schematics for the kill switch in the back of his neck that, thankfully, Hydra wasn't able to use while Stark's tech blocked signals in the Tower. There wasn’t much of Hydra left at this point, but they should still get that out. Steve curses himself for not thinking about it before taking Bucky out to run in the mornings.

The last thing he focuses his attention on is a text file, unnamed, with words on it. Ten words, each on their own line.

His eyes snap to Bucky to find him crumpled to the floor to yank on his hair with rasping breaths. He lets go of Tony immediately, moving towards Bucky that instant, talking, grounding him, a few steps away when suddenly his view is blocked and Tony is-

Tony is holding Bucky’s face in his hands, looking into his eyes. Kissing him.

Kissing Bucky. 

Kissing?

He can feel the rush as his panic drains away, leaving in its wake confusion and an array of other emotions he can’t identify at the moment.

Stark jerks back in shock after nearly a minute goes by, and it's all Steve can do to stand there with unresponsive muscles. Whether at his actions, or the surplus of information on holo screens surrounding them, it's clear the millionaire’s mind is in overdrive with so much to think about. Tony steps back, away, and absently waves at them without making eye contact. Waves them away, as Steve helps Bucky up and and guides him out of the room.

Kissing.

Tony was kissing Bucky.


End file.
